In today's society, a large percentage of the human and animal population depend on medication for a variety of reasons. Medication may be delivered in a variety of ways, such as, in bottles, blister packs, daily dose packs, nasal mists, inhalers, eye drops, injections and/or in transdermal patches. These different collections of medications may be received from a pharmacy, over the internet or even over the counter. Many medications require a prescription, however, many medications are available over-the-counter without a prescription.
Those who regularly take or administer medication often create systems to remind themselves of when to administer a dose of medication either to themselves, a pet or someone in their care. For many people, memory aids help keep track of dosing such as, for instance; seven-day medication reminder boxes that record the time the pill was removed from the box, blister packs that record the time the pill was removed from the package and/or medication reminding systems that perform timer or alarm functions issuing reminders when it is time for a person to take or administer a medication.